Sing Me A Love Song
by Akirawr
Summary: Prince Li Syaoran is in need of a wedding singer. Sakura Kinoto is a maid who likes to get on Syaoran's nerves. Eriol is a shy and stuttering personal servant of Syaoran. Add Yukito into the mix and we get a beautiful melody..We hope! Rated for language
1. A Promise To Never Sing

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Sing Me A Love Song**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li/Yukito Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! And I DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT Own Perfect. Simple Plan owns it! Don't sue me or put this story up for copyright for no reason please!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! I know I know I haven't been updating Vampire's Pure Love but it's really hard to write with a slow computer. Anyways, this is SLIGHTLY similar to my precious CCS story - Recipe Called Love, especially the first chapter and the starting plot. But I assure you it has a whole different plot on its own. So have fun!**

**Summary: The cold and pretty much controlled Prince Syaoran Li is in need of a pianist and a singer to sing at his sisters' quadraple wedding party. Sakura Kinomoto, who goes under the name of Chae Sakura Kinoto in the Li Castle and somehow manage to constantly make Syaoran lose his temper with her wits, was forced to audition. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant who is very shy and stutters a lot. Put them all together and tie them up in melodic romance, we'll get a beautiful song or a horrible croak. But... Who will be the perfect Romeo for our singing Juliet...?**

"**Hihihihi" Talking**

'**Hihihihi' Thinking**

…**Main Casts…**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Chae Sakura Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

…**-Xox0Xox0-…**

**--Chapter 1—**

**--A Promise To Never Sing—**

A groan escaped pink lips as the owner slowly straightened her back. She wiped the sweat off her brow, peeled off her auburn strands which stuck onto her neck due to sweat and looked at the clean throne room. The floor has been scrubbed clean and the green carpet which stretched from one end to the other was clean. The girl looked up at the chandelier which glittered above her.

The chandelier was made out of green crystals with emerald stuck to them. She was pretty much awed at the amount of green in the whole castle when she first came. Her emerald eyes glittered with awe as she continued to observe the now very clean room.

It may be her umpteenth time in the room but it never cease to amaze her. The thrones were on a small platform with steps. The thrones were a deep brown with green cushioning. The floor itself was made out of green tinted marble. The walls were a lime green and the carpet is a forest green. No matter how much she looked at it, it was still too green to not be a forest.

The girl then let out a small sigh and bent down to grab her brush and the bucket of soapy water. She then slowly strides out of the throne room only to be flung away by an incoming speeding Prince. The girl gave a shriek as she fell onto her bottom, the bucket of soapy water flung towards the Prince. The water then splashed onto the Prince making him wet to his shoes. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes. Cold annoyed amber eyes clashed with fearful emerald ones.

"Sakura Kinoto! You clumsy fool!" the prince shouted. The girl's eyes twitched in annoyance. Being called a fool was not part of her acceptable list. Fire then burst into her eyes as Sakura stood up and placed her hands on her hips. She then glared full blast at the Prince.

"Well I am sorry, Prince Syaoran Li. If you were idiotic enough to run around in the castle, this would never happen!" she shouted back, her eyes daringly bore into the Prince's. Syaoran then growled dangerously.

"You better watch your mouth, maid! I am of superior rank that everyone here so you better show me some respect!" He shouted. His face was not only wet but flushed with anger. Sakura then gave him a bored look as she shifted her weight onto one foot.

"Sadly, my mouth is out of my line of vision so, I don't freaking care! And don't blow your pretty little head off now. I am going!" Sakura growled out as she stomped towards the bucket and sponge. She grabbed them swiftly off the ground and stomped away. Syaoran gave a low growl as he turned on his heel and headed for his bedroom to change from his now dark green suit which was originally light green.

Sakura placed the bucket and sponge in the storage room and locked it when she came out. She then thought of other chores she was supposed to do but could found none. She shrugged as she walked towards the staircase with the intention of going up to find her best friend.

oOo

"And he called me a fool! A fool of all things! The nerve of that guy!" Sakura complained as she watched her friend through the mirror in front of her. She had changed from the normal maid outfit to a different outfit which was more casual. It was a white sundress which reached her knees and short puffy sleeves. It had a rectangular neckline and had several pink Sakura petals sewn on it. Her best friend merely giggled as she combed Sakura's long auburn hair.

"Well, you are the only one he has ever called a fool or insult for that matter… You must really get on his nerves a lot," the girl laughed as she slowly braided Sakura's hair. Sakura just pouted as she observed her friend again. The girl behind Sakura had long pale purple hair which reached her waist, falling in curls and waves. Her eyes were a bright amethyst, shimmering with happiness. She was wearing a more formal dress than Sakura it was the code of clothing for those who worked in the castle.

It was a black dress with an oversized puffy black skirt which reached her ankles. She also wore black, heeled shoes. A white frilly apron was worn above it and a frilly headgear was on her head. Sakura dreaded every minute she was forced to wear that outfit. She looked horrible in it but her friend… She looked pretty much suitable for such outfits.

"Tomoyo-chan… Do you think I would ever be brave enough to go back to the castle?" Sakura asked suddenly. The girl, Tomoyo Daidouji, dropped the braid in surprise before quickly grabbing it and continued. A small sad smile stretched her lips.

"I don't know. You are still afraid of the stress you were under when you were still in that castle. I noticed that you look so much better here than there. You are more alive here…" Tomoyo replied as she finished up the braid. Sakura then looked out of the window which was situated at the wall a few meters away from them. From far away she could see another castle and that castle belonged to the Kinomoto royal family. Her family.

"Ah well. I am now Chae Sakura Kinoto who came from Korea to work. I don't need to remember my past for now…" Sakura stated as she stood up. Tomoyo grabbed a bow from the table and slowly tied it around Sakura's neck.

"You are going to Tomoeda for some ingredients right?" Tomoyo asked as she walked towards a closet which sat at the other end of the room. In the middle of the room was a large bed with lavender mattresses. Sakura nodded as she watched her friend took out a purse. She then pulled out some money and walked back towards Sakura.

"Can you buy me some lace? I ran out of some when I was making another outfit for you. 3 arm-lengths would be enough," Tomoyo said as she passed Sakura the money. Sakura merely pushed the money back to her.

"I'll pay for it. I will be going now!" Sakura said as she skipped out the door after grabbing her pouch. Tomoyo shook her head as she walked to her sewing machine. There in the midst of being finished was a wedding dress.

oOo

Sakura walked towards Tomoeda with a smile on her face. She can't wait to see the orphans from the only orphanage there. She was also excited to be able to visit a motherly figure which takes care of the orphans. When the villagers saw her, they gave her a warm smile and politely bowed slightly to her. Sakura merely waved her hands and smiled back. They all knew that she was of royalty but Sakura had told them to never let her real identity out. She soon arrived at the orphanage.

The orphanage was a small run down house with several children running around, playing with paint-stained fingers. The minute they say her, they immediately ran to her but none actually touched her as they knew their dirty hands will dirty her white dress.

"Sakura-san… You look pretty..."

"Where have you been Sakura-san?"

"You didn't come for a loonnggg timee, Sakura-san,"

Sakura smiled at them slowly and crouched near them. They gave her cheeky grins as their faces were splattered with paint. Sakura then slowly remember each and every of their names when she looked at them more closely. They had grown a bit from the 3 years she was 'missing'.

Takeshi was an 11 years old boy with bright green hair and deep sapphire eyes. He was the oldest among the group whose birthday falls on the 5th of September. He was a very protective kid with a fierce sense of protectiveness which gave him his name.

Cho was a 10 years old girl with long grey hair tied into two braids and piercing lime green eyes. She was the oldest girl in the group whose birthday falls on the 16th of May. Sakura gave her that name because a butterfly had landed on Cho's nose when Sakura first visited them.

Kazuki was a 10 years old boy with short sapphire hair and dark red eyes. He was the second oldest boy in the group whose birthday falls on the 19th of May He has the capability of stopping a fight between the orphans and that's why he was called Kazuki.

Ai was a 10 years old girl with long maroon hair and calm black eyes. She was the second oldest girl in the group whose birthday falls on the 23rd of April. She was the loving type who get really close easily with people and everyone likes her for that.

Sora was a 10 years old girl with shoulder length cream hair and purple eyes. Her birthday falls on the 30th of August. When Sakura arrived, Sora liked to look at the clouds in the sky and make out shapes, gaining her name.

Hiroaki was a 10 years old boy with short black hair eyes and rather dull grey eyes. His birthday falls on the 12th of September. He was a rather bright boy for his age, knowing how to count and speak rather frequently in both English and Japanese. And that's how he got his name.

Takayuki was a 10 years old boy with short purple hair and squinted eyes -**types which you see on anime denoted with a - for eyes- **His birthday falls on the 20th October. He got that pose which gave him a noble look and could be a brave knight when he grew up.

Katsumi was a 10 year old girl with waist length pink hair and dazzling red eyes. Her birthday falls on the 11th November. She was obviously the most beautiful among the girls and that's why she was called Katsumi which meant 'victorious beauty'.

Satoshi was a 10 year old boy with short blue hair and yellowish-amber eyes. His birthday falls on the 29th of November. He was a wise kid and would think a lot before acting.

Kokoro was a 10 year old girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Her birthday falls on the 31st of December. She has the key to Sakura's heart as she looked awfully a lot like her.

Mamoru and Minako are twins. Mamoru was 9 years old boy with short blazing red hair and deep ruby eyes while Minako was a 9 years old girl with long blazing red hair and brighter ruby eyes. Both of their birthdays fall on the 1st of January. Minako had smooth complexion giving her a beautiful look while Mamoru was a protective boy who protects Minako from danger, usually.

Chiyoko was a 9 years old girl with short orange hair and chocolate eyes. Her birthday falls on the 26th of January. She likes books which has history in them which gave her name.

Akihiro was a 9 year old boy with short sapphire hair and sapphire eyes. He wore glasses as well. His birthday falls on the 18th of July. He was the smartest of the group.

Masaru and Masato are twins. Both of them are 8 years old boys with short black hair and ruby eyes. Their birthdays fall on the 14th of February. Masaru was more to the intelligent side while Masato was more to the handsome side. The only way to differentiate them is to talk to them.

Shizuko and Shizuka are twins as well. Both of them are 8 years old girls with long turquoise hair and dark pink eyes. Their birthday falls on the 31st of October. Both of them are very quiet and very hard to differentiate but Shizuka will blush a lot around people but Shizuko will stay very stoic and calm around people.

Kiyoshi was a 7 years old boy with short dull brown hair and very sad brown eyes. His birthday falls on 1st of October. He was a boy who had never seen anything bad, except the burning of the orphanage, whilst the rest had seen the death of their family. He was too pure.

Kenta was a 6 years old boy with short black hair and curious orange eyes. He was the youngest of the group whose birthday falls on the 9th of August. He was a very healthy boy even though he is rather short.

Sakura grinned at each one of them after remembering their names.

"Why don't all 20 of you go and wash your dirty little fingers and faces and come out. So then we can play and you guys can actually hug me!" Sakura giggled. The children squealed as they ran back into the orphanage, all excited to wash their hands and hug Sakura. An elderly woman slowly came out of the hut when the children rushed in. She had greying maroon hair and soft blue eyes. She gave Sakura a small smile and bowed her already humped back. Sakura gave her a warm smile and walked towards her.

"Hikaru-san… Have you been well?" Sakura asked as she gently took Hikaru's wrinkled hands. Hikaru merely nodded her head.

"Times are getting difficult. Money is running short even though the villagers are helping financially. Feeding 20 growing children are very harsh…" Hikaru said as she shook her head. Sakura frowned lightly as she opened her pouch. She then took out a roll of bills and gave it to Hikaru who looked at her in shock.

"I-I can't accept this, Sakura-sama! This is your money and you should not spend so much on an old orphanage such as this one…" Hikaru said. Sakura shook her head and gave her a stern look.

"If these children were to lose their only home in Japan, I would never forgive myself. These children are like my own children even though I am still pretty young and that Takeshi is only 7 years younger than me. Please Hikaru-san. This is not much. This is the least I could do to help my second family," Sakura pleaded. Hikaru gave her a look before taking the money and bowed.

"Thank you… Thank you so much Sakura-sama!" She said as she turned to put the money away. The children, now clean, then burst out of the hut and hugged Sakura all at once.

"Let's play! Let's play Sakura-san!!!" They shouted. Even Takeshi, who was the oldest among the lot, was pretty excited. Sakura merely giggled and carried Kenta in her arms as they played around. They played chasing and some other kids' game till the sound of marching scared them. The 19 children gave a small shriek and cowered behind Sakura and Kenta who was in Sakura's arms merely buried his face into her neck. He was whimpering in fear. Sakura merely stood her ground as Kinomoto soldiers came. Sakura verified them as Kinomoto when she saw the outfit they wore. They were wearing silver armour and breast plates. But in the middle of their chest plates were the Kinomoto crest. A red Sakura petal with two swords piercing through it. The guards' eyes widened when they say Sakura.

"Princess Sakura…" they muttered but Sakura gave them a confused look and looked around. There was no one there except for her and the orphans. How could they see the princess? At that moment, the line of soldiers slowly moved to make an aisle for the Kinomoto Prince, Touya Kinomoto, to walk. Touya Kinomoto was a handsome young man. His dark brown hair was so dark it could be mistaken for black and it was slightly messy. He has black eyes which was slightly cold and serious. He wore a very nice suit which was a green top with a silver breastplate. He wore brown pants which reached to his ankles but the bottom part was covered by him metal boots. He wore a short emerald cape which reached his waist only.

His eyes widened reasonably when he saw Sakura. He took a step forward.

"Is that you, imouto-san? Is that you, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura's eyes narrowed at him.

"I think you got it all wrong, your highness. I am not you imouto… I am Chae Sakura Kinoto from Korea…" Sakura stated coolly. Her eyes only showed confusion, knowing so well that the Kinomoto Prince would not let anything past his eyes. Touya merely shook his head and placed a hand on his temple.

"I am terribly sorry... I mistook you for my sister whom had been gone for 3 years. She was only 15 and she had to run away..." Touya mumbled. Sakura could only look at him. She can't say a word. She might slip and say the wrong things. Slowly, she took a deep breath and gave him a small smile.

"Well... I am sure she will come back soon enough. Princess Sakura Kinomoto is not heartless. Angry, yes but not heartless... enough to leave her family behind because of an arranged marriage..." Sakura said. Touya looked at her. He was not surprised. Everyone knew the real reason Sakura Kinomoto ran away from Japan. It was due to the arranged marriage between her and Prince Syaoran Li which was supposed to happen this year when both of them turn 18. Slowly he placed his hand down and walked nearer to Sakura. She flinched unnoticeably.

"I should be going now... I can't believe there is another Sakura in Japan... Please, Kinoto. Can you tell me where do you live...?" Touya asked. Sakura looked down. She can't say she lived in the oprhanage and thus she just decided to tell him the truth.

"I work as a maid in the Li Castle and I am living there together with all the other maids,"

oOo

Sakura growled as she glared at the Prince who was currently glaring at her. Broken glass laid between them. Sakura was fuming and Syaoran was in no better mood. Sakura had been careful with the Queen's precious China Tea Set, carrying in carefully with two hands and taking very small steps. Then Syaoran came along, rushing to God-knows-where while looking at everywhere BUT the front. In the end, Syaoran crashed into Sakura for the second time that day and resulted in a broken tea set. Syaoran even had the nerve to put the blame on Sakura.

"You should look at where you were going, your highness! God gave you eyes at the front of your head for a reason!" Sakura argued. She was pissed beyond pissed. She was so careful and he had to barge in and bang into her. Syaoran merely growled at her.

"I was in a hurry, dimwit! And it was your fault for being so slow! A turtle could have beaten you in a race, hands down!" Syaoran shouted back.

"A turtle has no hands, you moronic prince! It has **FLIPPERS**! Or are you too dumb to care?! I am telling Queen Yelan Li it was your fault!"

"You dare call me dumb?! I can just tell the guards to behead you right here and now!"

"Then why don't you, idiot? Or are you too sissy to do so?!"

"How dare you call me a sissy, you...you bitch!"

"What...? You mean you don't know? Chae Sakura Kinoto is a bitch... I forgot to tell you that when I introduced myself? Maybe because one look at your stupid face made me forget!"

"Why you...!!"

At that moment, Syaoran's personal servant decided to come in. He looked up at the bickering couple. He blinked his navy blue eyes a few times, not believing that he was actually seeing his usually cool master shouting at a mere maid. He walked towards them and gently tapped Syaoran on his shoulders. What was he not expecting was Syaoran whipping his head towards him and shouted, "What the fuck do you want?!"

"A-Ano... I am h-h-here to te-tell you that th-the pa-part-partic-cipants are h-here. I-If you a-are b-b-busy n-now, I-I ca-can tell th-them to c-c-come to-m-morrow..." he stuttered, his eyes holding fear. Syaoran seemed to calm the instant he saw the smaller guy.

"Yea sure... I was about to go when this... I bumped into the maid. I will be going right now, Eriol, _Kinoto_," Syaoran said as he nodded at Eriol and sent a quick glare at Sakura while saying her surname as if he wanted to eviscerate it. He turned on his heels and walked away, not looking back once. Sakura then realized that he left her to clean the China.

"Stupid Prince. He goes and have fun while i have to clear his bloody mess. Next thing you know, he will ask you to clean his room while he sleeps with his girlfriends," Sakura mumbled under her breath. Her mumbles were stopped at a small chuckle. She looked up to see Eriol chuckling softly. Sakura took this time to take in his features. Eriol had beautiful sapphire eyes and his hair was a beautiful shade of blue. He was wearing glasses which , Sakura had to admit, looks cute on him. He was wearing the Li servant's suit. White long sleeved shhirt with a black blazer over it. A small green wolf was pinned onto his breast pocket and he was wearing black pants, complete with black shoes. He stopped chuckling when he saw Sakura's gaze on him. Instantly he looked down, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Eriol said. Sakura merely shook her head. She soon realized he can't see her and giggled.

"It's fine! It's just that I'd never saw you here before, even after 3 years of working here. I am Chae Sakura Kinoto," Sakura said, laughing nervously at her comment about not seeing him. Eriol gave her a small yet shy smile.

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, personal servant of Prince Syaoran Li, soon-to-be 10th King of the Li Empire," Eriol stated, without stuttering. Sakura gave him a smile.

"So... You really don't stutter when you say your name, huh? And what was his highness so hurried about?" Sakura asked. Eriol felt shy again when she said that he did not stutter.

"H-He... is s-searching f-f-for a pianist and a singer to p-play and sing at t-t-the Royal Quad Marriage..." Eriol answered, stuttering again. Sakura thought about it and smiled bashfully at him. She then grabbed a nearby broom and dustpan.

"Can you wait for me...? I want to see them too but I got to clean this up first," Sakura said, giving him a pleading look. Eriol blushed and nodded.

"Sure..."

oOo

Sakura and Eriol slowly opened the door to the audition room, which was the ballroom of the castle, and heard an offtune singing of the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Sakura cringed at the girl's abnormally high pitch and Eriol merely closed his ears as they walked behind the participant and towards Syaoran who was banging his head on the table. He seemed to not cope with the singing that well. Sakura and Eriol stopped behind Syaoran. Sakura smirked.

"If you keep on doing that, you will kill the almost non-existent amount of brain cells left in there," Sakura stated. Immediately Syaoran stopped banging his head and glared at her but when he saw Eriol, he took a deep breath and force a small smile on his face. He then raised his hand towards the girl to make her stop singing.

"Eriol... Why is Kinoto doing here...?" Syaoran asked. Eriol merely gave him a nervous smile.

"S-she want-wanted to h-hear t-the part-t-ticipants..." Eriol answered. Sakura merely gave him a small smile and patted his back as a sign of assurance and to relax. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"So Kinoto... What do you think of... Miss Sierra Shyre Kurusae here...?" Syaoran asked, reading the girl's name off the list. The girl, Sierra Shyre Kurusae was a pretty girl wth long, curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The only thing is, she can't sing. Sakura gave him a smile and shot Sierra a look.

"She plain suck!"

That caused several reactions. Eriol burst out laughing, Syaoran could not help but chuckle and Sierra gave a high pitched scream.

"I suck..?! Do you think you can do better, you bitch?!" Sierra asked. Sakura shot her a bored look

"Yea, I am a bitch alright. I bet even dogs in pain could sing better that you!" Sakura shouted back.

"Wha...! Dogs can't sing, you dolt!"

"Well, a bitch is a female dog. If I can sing better, shame on you!"

"Why I...!"

"That is enough, ladies..." Syaoran said as he massaged his temple. Sakura stopped glaring at Sierra and folded her arms in front of her chest. Sierra merely huffed and looked away. Somehow, Sakura just like to get onto people's nerves.

"She started it by saying that I am horrible at singing!" Sierra whined, still not looking at them. Syaoran sighed.

"Kinoto, why don't you sing for us a verse or two... It's even better if you can sing us a song. Can you...? Then me and Eriol will judge. Is that alright with you?" Syaoran said, glaring at Sakura. He was obviously tired and want to get rid of the high pitched voice of Sierra from ringing in his ears again. Sakura gave him a look.

"But maids are not supposed to sing in the castle or Li premises!" Sakura said. She did not want to be beheaded for this. Syaoran gave a loud, frustrated groan.

"Just sing, goddamnit!"

Everyone stared at him at his outburst. Sakura nodded slowly, shooting Eriol a look. He gave her a helpless look and she sighed. She can't get out of this. She then walked towards Sierra's spot who had decided to move to stand beside the judging table. She had a smug look as if she was sure to win the game. Sakura took a deep breath before stopping.

"Ano... You said you needed a pianist too, right? Can I have a piano here...? Might as well audition for that one too," Sakura said as she shrugged. Syaoran nodded and snapped his fingers. Instantly, two servants wheeled in a grand, piano which was pure white in colour, except for the black keys. Sakura gasped at the beautiful piano as the servants wheeled in a piano bench for her. She pressed a key, a high note resounding through the now quiet ballroom. The servants were looking at her from the door, with encouraging looks. Sakura smiled at them and sat on the bench. She then wiped her hands on her apron and thought of what to play. As she thought, memories of her life in that castle came back. Her demanding parents and the arranged marriage forced down on her. Instantly she knew what to play. She placed her hands on the keys and slowly started the tune to 'Perfect'. She closed her eyes which was suddenly brimming with tears.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

Almost immediately, everyone except Sierra was entraced. Her voice held so much emotions as if it was really happening to her. Eriol could do naught but stare at Sakura who seemed to sing in an angelic yet sad voice.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

At this point, tears were falling from Sakura's eyes. She can't hold it in anymore. Her father, her kind hearted father, actually yelled at her and struck her for disobeying his orders. Doesn't he understand that she wanted to find her own love?! She could not persuade her father to cancel it thus she had to do the first thing which came ot her head. She ran away.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

The last key echoed through the very quiet room as Sakura opened her eyes. The tears were still streaming down as she hastily wiped them away. She did not want to remember the pain she felt. She then plastered a smile on her face and turned to look at the other people in the room. The two servants was staring at her with sympathetic looks. It was as if they felt her pain. Syaoran was looking at her with wide eyes. Eriol was stunned as well. But Sierra. She had her jaw to the ground in shock.

"So... how was it?" Sakura asked. Eriol broke into a grin and clapped his hands. Syaoran followed suite and so did the servants. Sakura then shot Sierra a smug look.

"Shame on you... A dog sang better!"

Eriol then stood up and walked towards Sakura. Syaoran stood up and walked towards Sierra and patted her shoulders.

"It seems we found our singer already..." he said. Sierra knew it was a sign for her to leave. She angrily stomped out of the ballroom. The servants went out as well. Eriol gave Sakura a pat.

"Y-You were g-gre-great!" Eriol complimented. Sakura gave him a smile, although it looked rather forced. Syaoran merely walked to her and gave her a flick on the forehead.

"Thank God you were a better singer. I will need to see you again tomorrow for some practice on the wedding party procedures. Eriol, come. We need to go and tell the Queen... And oh yeah, the China broke because of you, please remember to come up with an explaination," Syaoran said, purposely wanting to vex Sakura. He turned and walked away with Eriol. He waited for the yells to come but it never did. He stopped, feeling that something was wrong, and slowly looked behind. His eyes widened.

Sakura was on her knees, lookind down with crystalline drops falling from her face. She was sobbing softly as she gripped her gown tightly.

_'Darling... Princesses are not supposed to sing with maids and servants. Now promise me you will never sing. Never,' _

Sakura's sobs wrecked her body. Syaoran took a step towards her and no more. He was horrible at comforting crying maids.

_'I'm sorry... I broke my promise. I broke my promise to you...Father...'_

**oOo**

**End of Chapter 1**

**oOo**

**Okay Chapter 1 is up. Since I am not using Microsof Word, there might be a few or actually a lot of mistakes I might have overlooked. So please! Read and Review! And yes... Polls for which pairing starts now.**

**At your review please include....**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.1)----- ****For Syaoran/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.2)------ For Eriol/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.3)------ For Yukito/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.4)------ For my own decision x3 **

**The pairings lies entirely in your hands, unless majority chooses Vote no.4! And The votings will stop when I reach chapter 4, okay? That is a long time so please READ and REVIEW.. I LOVE U ALL!**

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	2. The Foreboding Letter

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Sing Me A Love Song**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li/Yukito Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! And I DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT Own Halo. Beyonce owns it! Don't sue me or put this story up for copyright for no reason please!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! I know I havent been updating due to some problems. I'll try to update my Vampire Pure Love as soon as possible. So have fun with Chapter 2.**

**Summary: The cold and pretty much controlled Prince Syaoran Li is in need of a pianist and a singer to sing at his sisters' quadraple wedding party. Sakura Kinomoto, who goes under the name of Chae Sakura Kinoto in the Li Castle and somehow manage to constantly make Syaoran lose his temper with her wits, was forced to audition. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant who is very shy and stutters a lot. Put them all together and tie them up in melodic romance, we'll get a beautiful song or a horrible croak. But... Who will be the perfect Romeo for our singing Juliet...?**

"**Hihihihi" Talking**

'**Hihihihi' Thinking**

…_**Main Casts…**_

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Chae Sakura Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

…**-Xox0Xox0-…**

**--Chapter 2--**

**--The Foreboding Letter--**

"Kinoto...?" Syaoran asked warily as he walked towards her. The sobbing did not cease. Syaoran could hear hushed muttering from her but none of it was audible enough for him to understand. Why was his very strong maid crying? All the times she had been here, she never did shed a tear. She always had that strong personality and is always there when someone needs her. He hates to admit it but, except for her sharp tongue and wits, she was a very decent girl who is capable of doing anything. Including protecting herself. That, he had to find out the hard way. Syaoran walked towards her and knelt in front of her.

"Kinoto..?" He asked again as he hooked his fingers under her chin and gently pushed her head upwards. His eyes widened when he saw the streaks which was flowing down her cheeks like a broken dam. Sakura looked at him with heartwrenchingly sad eyes that Syaoran could not help but sit there with her.

"Prince Syaoran Li... Why was I ever born in this world..?" Sakura asked him, her voice laced with hurt and sadness. Syaoran could not answer her. He too did not know why he was born as the Prince and not some commoner. Sakura merely looked down and her hands.

"I think... I was born to be stepped on. To be ordered around... I wasn't supposed to be born as the Prin-" She trailed off as she fell forward. Syaoran caught her immediately. He realized that she had fainted. She was probably exhausted from all that crying but what was it that she wanted to say before she fainted? What was she not supposed to be born as? Syaoran merely sighed and gathered the girl into his arms. He could not help but remember the first time he met Sakura.

**XxFlashbackxX**

_"WHAT?! Why did you arranged for a marriage, MY marriage, in secret?! Don't you ever thought of how I feel, Father, Mother?!" Syaoran bellowed as he slammed his palm on the mahogany table. His father, Li Hiroku, and his mother, Li Yelan, did not even flinch. Yelan gently placed her saucer and cup of tea down on the table and looked up at Syaoran who by now had stood up from his seat. Syaoran gulped when her coal black eyes pierced his chocolate ones._

_"Do you object to this arrangement, Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked, her voice dangerously low. Syaoran knew he could not win. Even if he tried to make his parents reconsider, it would just be a futile attempt. He sighed in defeat and turned. He then left the room without a word. Syaoran was pissed beyond pissed. How could they control his life like that? He knows that he was the heir to the throne and has to continue the royal bloodline fast but to the extent of choosing his bride for him?! That was too much! Syaoran ignored Eriol who tried his best to calm him down. He did not need anyone to bother him right now. Slamming the front door open, he stomped out of the castle and into the forest not far from the castle. _

_He walked and walked in the forest, not caring which way he went. Besides, he grew in a castle beside the forest. He was bound to get lost in it when he was still a child. Now he knew the forest inside out. Pushing a bush out of his way, he stepped into a clearing. A beautiful lake sat in the middle of the clearing with flowers decorating it's banks. Syaoran then noticed something weird about the lake. There seemed to be bubbles emerging from the lake. Was there someone in that lake? Without much thought, Syaoran stripped himself of his boots and jumped into the lake. His eyes widened at what he saw in the lake. _

_It was a girl, roughly around his age in appearance. Her long auburn hair floated around her face like golden mist and her eyes closed. Bubbles came out of her mouth and she floated quite near to the bottom. But what shocked him the most was that the water surrounding her was tainted red and a stab wound was found on her stomach. The cream dress she wore was tinted red at the upper area due to the blood. Panicking, Syaoran came up to the surface again and took a big gulp of air. He dived back in and swam quickly towards the girl. He pulled her to him and brought her to the surface. She doesnt seem to be conscious and she was not breathing. Dragging her to the surface, he laid her gently on the grass. Closing her nose, he started to resuscitate her. _

_Not long enough, she started coughing and breathed normally. Her eyes were still closed though and she looked as though she was sleeping. Syaoran did not know what to do next. He did not want to go back to the castle. Everything there would just anger the living hell out of him as it reminds him of his betrothal. He then noticed that the wound was still bleeding thus he thought of bandaging it up. He unzipped her dress slowly as to not wake her up. He slipped the dress down slowly. Her chest was slowly revealed and he noticed that instead of a bra, bandages wrapped her chest. Still it was a female chest and it caused Syaoran to blush tremendously. He had never seen a female chest before and here he was, undressing a girl he had just saved from the brink of death. Once he pulled the dress low enough to see the wound, he gasped. It was large and not like any normal wound he had seen. Syaoran then noticed that the wound look like that of the Li Assassin's claws. He didn't have time to investigate. He took off his shirt and ripped the sleeves. He ripped them into strips and started to wrap the wound._

_As he was doing so, the girl's eyes opened. Syaoran looked at her. Emerald eyes clashed with amber ones. The girl looked down and her eyes widened._

_"What...What the hell are you doing, you pervert?!" Sakura shrieked as she pushed Syaoran away. She grabbed the top of the dress which was now on her waist. She noticed that her stomach was bandaged and that blood was already leaking through it. Syaoran did not really favor being pushed away when he was actually helping the girl. _

_"What was that for, girl?! I saved you from drowning to death and even bandaged up your wound for you and that is how you repay me?!" Syaoran shouted. The girl glared at him and zipped up her dress after she had placed it back up._

_"Well I am sorry! What would be your reaction if you wake up, half naked to a guy you don't even know?! And my name isn't 'girl'. It is Chae Sakura Kinoto!" Sakura growled out. She then slowly stood up, wobbling slightly. Syaoran stood up immediately and grabbed her arm._

_"Where the hell do you think you are going? I still have many questions to ask you!" Syaoran shouted at her. Sakura gave him a look and slipped her arm out of his grip. Slowly, she walked towards the lake and jumped back in. Syaoran stumped. Why the hell did she jump back in?! He then ran towards the lake and was about to jump in when she emerged back. Her face looked crestfallen as she swam towards shore. She then dumped whatever was in her hands and Syaoran gasped. It was the bodies of two Li Assassins. Sakura got out of the lake and sat beside the bodies._

_"I don't remember what happened. All I knew was that they came for me at the docks and said something with a 'Kinomoto' to it. I don't remember whhat happened next but I woke up seeing you treating to my wound," Sakura said as she gripped the grass underneath her. Syaoran could not believe it. How could his assasins make such a blunder and mistook her for Sakura Kinomoto? He knew that they were at war and that the marriage was to merge the two, stopping the war at the same time. However, the two parties still have assassins who would go after the other's heir until it is actually over. _

_"Say...Kinoto... Since my assassins mistook you... Would you like to stay at the castle? I doubt you would want to stay somewhere where they might mistake you for Kinomoto again. At least at the castle, you could work as a maid and not draw attention to yourself," Syaoran suggested. Sakura then looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_"Alright..."_

**oOo**

Syaoran gently placed her on her bed. That memory was the reason why he still kept her around. He felt that he was at fault as his assassins mistook her for the Kinomoto Princess. She was just an innocent girl who came to Japan from Korea and she was attacked at the docks for looking like the Princess. Syaoran sighed. Well at least when she is around, the castle was not all that lonely anymore. He finally had someone he could argue with and not get a scared response back. She kept his interest in the castle and made him stay in the castle longer than he would last time. Last time, before she appeared in the castle, he would find some excuse to get out of the castle and do something, instead of being trapped in there like a bird in a cage.

Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed and started to daydream. After all, he had to pry some answers from the girl as to why she started to cry right after she finished singing that song. That song which she sang in the ballroom... It was filled with pain and suppressed emotions. Unknowingly, his hand stroked her hair and he was dozed off to sleep.

He was woken up the next day when someone knocked on the door. Syaoran groaned and opened his eyes. He was still on the bed, however he was lying on the bed with his arms around Sakura. His hand was still in her hair. He sighed and sat up. How the heck did he fell asleep beside Sakura, the worst maid he had in the castle? His brown hair was very messy and he merely ran his free hand through it.

"Come in," Syaoran called out, his voice slightly rough. The door opened to reveal Eriol. He looked slightly shocked to see Syaoran sitting there with his hand in Sakura's hair. Also, Syaoran was in Sakura's room so early in the morning. Eriol bowed slowly and passed Syaoran a few parchments.

"I-I ac-actually want-wanted to gi-give Sa-Sakura-c-chan her le-lett-letters," Eriol stuttered as he looked at the stack of letters in his hands. Syaoran blinked. Why would Sakura has so many letters. Syaoran signalled to Eriol to give him the letters. Eriol obeyed and bowed before walking out of the room. He made sure he closed the door behind him. Syaoran browsed through the envelopes. It was mostly job offers from other villages. There was one from an orphanage in Tomoeda. Syaoran was confused. Why would she know someone from the orphanage in the Kinomoto lands? He merely pushed the suspicions away as he continued to flip through the many envelopes. Then his eyes widened at the last one. It was a pink envelope with the Kinomoto crest printed on it. A large red Sakura petal with two swords piercing through it. Syaoran was shocked beyond words.

Why would Sakura receive mail from the Kinomoto Castle? From the looks of the envelope, it seemed to be something important. He turned the envelope around and noticed that the envelope was sealed with a Kinomoto wax seal. Well, that showed that the content of the letter was really important. Syaoran looked at the peaceful sleeping face of Sakura. How was she involved with the Kinomotos? She couldn't possibly be an assassin for them, right? Sakura then twitched slightly and groaned. Her eyes felt dry. She opened them slowly, only to have her vision blocked by something pink.

"Read it out loud Kinoto," Syaoran said. Sakura grabbed whatever it was on her face and sat up.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?! And what the hell is...." She looked down and saw the Kinomoto Crest printed envelope, "...this...?" she asked. She looked at Syaoran nervously. He was looking at her with hard accusing brown eyes. Sakura knew she could not go against him and thus, she sighed, she broke the seal and took out the pink parchment in the envelope. The words were wrote in flowery alphabets.

_Dear Chae Sakura Kinoto_

Syaoran eyes narrowed. So she is involved with the Kinomoto since they knew her full name. Sakura continue reading.

_I am Sir Touya Kinomoto, Prince of the Kinomoto Kingdom. I am writing this letter as I wish to ask of a request from you. I am aware that you are currently residing in the Li Castle and that it is of great danger that I am sending you this letter. I am putting you in deep waters as I send you this letter. Knowing Prince Syaoran Li of the Li Castle, he would suspect that you are somewhat affiliated with the Kinomotos and even resort to thinking that you are an assassin for us. But rest assured, if this letter is not seen by him, everything would be fine._

'Too late if you ask me,' Sakura thought as she started to read the next paragraph.

_But if he already did find out about this letter, then feel free to read it out loud as the content of this letter is not involving the Li Castle. Anyways, let me continue on with the request I wanted to ask of you. I wanted to ask you to come to the Kinomoto Castle as the Princess. I know that this is a lot I am asking of you but I really wish you would accept. You see, the castle has been very dull and lacks energy ever since Sakura Kinomoto, Crown Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom, ran away. And the situation has not changed for the past three years. Seeing that you are an exact replica of our Princess, I feel that it is best you come to the castle and pretend to be the Princess. I accept anyone you wish to bring to the castle and they would be treated the same as you will be in the castle. I would need you to come for just a week. No more than a week as it is the King's Birthday in a week. After that week, I would have already thought of a reason for you to leave the castle. So please I beg that you accept this and come to the Castle. If you do accept it, please be at the Castle by dawn on the 5th of February and please bring along the envelope. I have told the guards at the gates to welcome you once you show the proof that you are Chae Sakura Kinoto. Thank you._

_-Sir Touya Kinomoto-_

Sakura stared at the letter in shock after she finished reading it. Touya wanted her to 'act' as the princess in front her parents? Sakura looked at Syaoran who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Prince Syaoran Li...?" Sakura asked slowly. Syaoran looked at her and sighed. He stood up and left. Sakura blinked at his response. So...was that a yes or a no..? Since she had only a few hours left. 5th of February was tomorrow and having to arrive there at dawn is very annoying. Sakura then shrugged and stood up. Straightening her maid outfit, she decided to go to the ballroom to play the piano again. Well, Eriol did tell her that she was allowed to play it anytime she wants, provided that no one was using the ballroom. Sakura walked towards the ballroom briskly. She opened the large doors to the ballroom and smiled to herself. There really wasn't anyone in the ballroom. The white piano was still at the middle of the ballroom. She walked towards it slowly, her black shoes clacking gently on the wooden floor. She sat neatly on the bench, tucking her dress under her. She thought for a while and started to play.

**oOo**

Syaoran was walking in the hallway near the ballroom. As he approached the ballroom, he heard a note resound through the entire room. Someone was in there, and he had a feeling who it was. He slowly pushed the door open the minute Sakura started to play properly. A bunch of heavenly notes reached his ears. Then Sakura started to sing.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

That paragraph somewhat related to Syaoran. The moment Sakura was thrust into his life, he had let her break all the rules in which he had uphold to strictly. All the maids except for her suffered whenever they broke those rules. But with Sakura. He had let her shout at him, argue with him and even hit him. Yet somehow, he can't help but let her do it. Because if he doesn't, she would just treat him as her superior and in turn will ignore him like all the other maids does when they have no orders from him.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Sakura could not help but smile as she played the piano and sang that song. It really reminded her of Tomoyo. Tomoyo had been with her all those while she was down and had comforted her without fail. She needed Tomoyo to be there with her no matter where she is. With Tomoyo, she could do anything and everything.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

Eriol, who happened to be passing by, noticed that the door to the ballroom was open and that someone was singing in it. Smiling, he walked in. He was greeted by Syaoran who had his eyes closed and leaning against the wall beside the door. Eriol looked at Sakura who seemed to glow in the sunlight which streaked in through the windows at the opposite wall. He gently closed the door and stood beside Syaoran to listen to the girl sing.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Sakura then ended the song with a lingering note. She gave a small sigh. Suddenly, Syaoran and Eriol clapped, making her jump in her bench. She turned to look at them and smiled cheerfully at Eriol but glared at Syaoran.

"What are you doing here, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Sakura asked. Eriol then walked towards her and smiled at her handsomely, though he still had that shy blush on his face.

"I..I was j-just walking pas-past and hea-heard yo-you singing. It was v-very nice, Kino-Kinoto-san," Eriol said. Sakura then laughed merrily.

"Please call me Sakura, Hiiragizawa-kun," Sakura said, her voice filled with happiness. Eriol blushed harder and nodded. He looked down at his shoes.

"T-Then please do ca-call me Eriol," Eriol said. Sakura nodded and smiled bashfully at him. Syaoran, who was forgotten, coughed once and walked towards the two employees. Sakura stood up and curtsied, her smile disappearing immediately. Eriol bowed respectfully at Syaoran. Syaoran merely waved his hand royally.

"I-I'd b-bett-better g-go now. I h-have s-s-some er-errands to f-f-finish," Eriol stated as he bowed once more. He smiled at Sakura and left. Syaoran noticed something different when Eriol talked to Sakura. He did not stutter as much as he talked to him. It seemed as though Eriol was less nervous with Sakura than he was with his own master eventhough he had just met her. Sakura then glared at Syaoran.

"What do you want, your higness?" Sakura asked, her voice laced with boredom. Syaoran glared at her. Well, some things would never change. They still hate each other with a passion.

"Well... I allow you to go to the Kinomoto's Castle," Syaoran started. Sakura's face instantly lit up and she jumped up once.

"REALLY?!" She shrieked as she hugged Syaoran's waist. She had a large smile on her face as she hugged him tightly. Syaoran could not help but blush slightly as he pushed her off him gently.

"But...There is a catch," Syaoran said. Instantly Sakura stopped hugging him and crossed her arms. She sighed in disappointment as she thought of what he may want from her.

"You want me to not argue back everytime you ask me to do something..?"

"No..."

"You want me to clean your room everyday...?"

"You are already doing that,"

"You want me to scrub your back when you taking your bath?"

"Tempting but no.."

"You want me to be your personal maid..?"

"I would rather die than to see your face every morning when you wake me up,"

"Then what is it?!" Sakura snapped as she glared into Syaoran's eyes. They had something in them which made Sakura worried. It was filled with smug and something which just spelt evil. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You can't possibly want me to sleep with you?!"

"Yes..What-What?! NO! EWW NO! I rather sleep with a cow than with you!" Syaoran objected as his face adorned a cherry red blush. Sakura sighed in relief. She then looked back at him with bored eyes and said, " So what is it that you want, your highness?"

"I want you to bring me along to the Kinomoto Castle,"

**oOo**

**End of Chapter 2**

**oOo**

**FINALLY Chapter 2 is up :x God! I knew it took me months but the computer crashed and I had this MAJOR writers block. Also my GCE 'O' Levels are coming soon and I am panicking like hell. Oh yea. Several friends of mine had decided to make e-mail pals. Well... Email pals are just friends from everywhere and anywhere keep sending emails to each other. Not chain mails. Emails with revelant contents and such. I don't know. It sounds fun :D I am still having a hard time to find Email Pals. XD So if you want to be Email Pals with me, go ahead and email me with a small profile of yourself :3 Looking forward to talking to all of you. Anyways you know the drill! Read and Review please :3 And sorrrryyy if it is a bit short .**

**At your review please include....**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.1)----- For Syaoran/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.2)------ For Eriol/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.3)------ For Yukito/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.4)------ For my own decision x3**

**The pairings lies entirely in your hands, unless majority chooses Vote no.4! And The votings will stop when I reach chapter 4 as I have stated in the previous chapter. Continue voting and continue supporting my works. Thank you all so much. I love all of you!**

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	3. Towards the Enemy's castle

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Sing Me A Love Song**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li/Yukito Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! And I DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT Own Nobody's Home. Avril Lavigne owns it! Don't sue me or put this story up for copyright for no reason please!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! I am not going to say much. Just, let's get on with Chapter 3. Please ignore my horrible, horrible grammar.**

**Summary: The cold and pretty much controlled Prince Syaoran Li is in need of a pianist and a singer to sing at his sisters' quadraple wedding party. Sakura Kinomoto, who goes under the name of Chae Sakura Kinoto in the Li Castle and somehow manage to constantly make Syaoran lose his temper with her wits, was forced to audition. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant who is very shy and stutters a lot. Put them all together and tie them up in melodic romance, we'll get a beautiful song or a horrible croak. But... Who will be the perfect Romeo for our singing Juliet...?**

"**Hihihihi" Talking**

'**Hihihihi' Thinking**

…_**Main Casts…**_

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Chae Sakura Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

…**-Xox0Xox0-…**

**--Chapter 3--**

**--Towards the Enemy's Castle--**

"I want you to bring me along to the Kinomoto Castle,"

oOo

Sakura growled to herself as she scrubbed the floor of the throne room in anger. Why oh **why **must he ask her to bring him to the castle as well?! Sakura could predict what would happen if he did! Everything would be chaotic. Her brother would glare Syaoran to his grave and kill him with his venomous glares. Sakura stopped scrubbing so hard when she noticed that the spot she was scrubbing had turned white instead of its normal gray stone colour. In annoyance, she threw the brush on the ground and sat on her bottom. She pouted.

It was unfair! She did not want Syaoran to follow her to the castle! But she knew, that he would not allow her to go there without him. The door creaked open as the castle's favourite Prince walked into the throne room. He looked at Sakura passively as she slowly turned to glare at him, showing clearly that she was not happy at all with what he wanted from her in exchange to go to the castle and pretend as the Princess. She merely stood up, threw the bucketful of water on the soapy floor and stomped off with the bucket and brush. She was not in the mood to even be near him. She passed him without even a sideways glance nor a comment. Her lips were sealed as she slammed the door behind her.

Syaoran sighed. Oh great. He got her pissed off. He stared at the soapy water on the floor and walked towards it. Using his feet, he moved the large white lumps of bubbles all around the water. He was just curious as to how the Kinomoto castle looked like and how things are carried out there. He had never ever been 10 miles near the castle, let alone in it! Of course he would be curious as to how it is. How his enemy castle was...

He sighed and left the throne room. He was going to ask another maid to clean the mess. Syaoran knew that he better not disturb Sakura when she was pissed off. He learnt that the hard way.

**-Flashback-**

"_I told you so many times that you have to put your back into it! SCRUB HARDER!" Syaoran shouted as he stomped his foot. Sakura merely nodded and scrubbed the floor harder. She scrubbed it so hard that the gray rough tiles started to turn white and smooth. Syaoran stared at it in horror._

"_What the hell!! Stop it! You are making my tiles white! STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" Syaoran ordered. Sakura abruptly stopped. A vein popped on her forehead as she gripped the brush. She could not take it anymore. This was slave labour! Gripping the brush tightly, she stood up and glared at Syaoran. The amount of anger in her eyes somehow managed to make Syaoran gulp. Sakura was not happy to be called an idiot!_

"_Why don't you do this yourself?!" Sakura screamed as she threw the brush at him. It hit him right on the stomach. She stomped out of the room in anger. Syaoran fell on his knees and quickly slid his shirt up slightly. His eyes widened. No wonder the blow hurt! Looking at the place where the brush hit, he saw dark blue bruises slowly appearing on the skin and some of the skin was ripped. Her strength... was not normal for a woman._

**-End Of Flashback-**

That night, Syaoran laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow they leave at dawn to the Kinomoto Castle. Does Sakura actually know where the castle is? Shrugging, he turned to look at the window when he noticed something. He got out of bed immediately and ran to the window. He looked down and noticed that there was a lantern on the fountain. His eyes widened as he ran out of his room. Was it an intruder?! A Kinomoto Assassin?! He grabbed his sword which he hung in the sparring room and ran out of the castle and towards the back garden. He crept towards the silhouette of a person near the lantern. With a cry, he swung his sword towards the person.

A small curse was heard as a loud clang resounded through the back garden. However, it was not loud enough to wake up anyone in the castle. Syaoran's eyes widened. The person had blocked his attack! He growled and thrust his sword towards the person's abdomen. Instead the person jumped and kicked the sword out of his hand. The person's hand shot towards him and grabbed his neck. Syaoran was tackled down to the ground, the hand on his neck squeezing the air out of his windpipe. Syaoran grabbed the person's wrist and tried to pull it off but it was useless. It was too strong. He could not make the person let go.

"W..Who th-the hell are you!" Syaoran gasped, his vision getting blurry. The hand then loosened up suddenly at the sound of his voice. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed the person's neck and tackled him to the ground. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"KINOTO?!" He shouted as he immediately let go of the girl's neck. Sakura was coughing lightly as she glared up at Syaoran's face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sakura asked as she lightly rubbed her neck. Syaoran was shocked. He was sure that the person who almost strangled him to death was a man not his fiery maid due to the strength of that hand which strangled him. Looking at her neck, his eyes widened. He almost killed her. The girl who he had promised safety from the Lis.

"I...I thought you were an assassin. I didn't realize that you were a girl," Syaoran explained. Sakura sighed and stopped rubbing her neck. She believed him. Besides, she was supposed to be in bed right now. Syaoran looked at the girl under him who are staring up at the night sky.

"What were you doing out here at such a late hour?" Syaoran asked. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am just thinking. I could not sleep thus I decided to come out and go for a walk," Sakura replied as she opened her eyes. Syaoran looked at her and believed her. She doesn't seem to be the type who lies. Sakura then stared at Syaoran with serious eyes.

"Could you get off me right now?" Sakura asked. Syaoran's mind clicked. He just realized that he was straddling the girl. Blushing lightly, he got off of her and sat beside her. Silence enveloped the two. They only stared at the night sky, the full moon which hung on the gigantic piece of velvet. Syaoran heard Sakura humming a small song. He turned his head towards her and noticed that she had her eyes closed, face filled with melancholy and her arms underneath her head. He notice that she was not wearing her daily maid outfit, the one that she was forced to wear in order to work in the castle.

Instead she was wearing a dark black top which was sleeveless and a short black skirt which ended at her knees. Her feet adorned a pair of black shoes. No wonder he could not recognize her just now. She was not garbed in what he was used to seeing her in.

"What song are you humming?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stopped humming and turned her head towards Syaoran.

"One of my favourite songs.." Sakura replied softly. Her voice was filled with sadness. Syaoran then looked at her.

"Could you sing for me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stared at him and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she started singing.

_**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

Syaoran's eyes widened. The first verse was already so painful sounding especially when Sakura's voice was coated with pain and sadness. It was as if she was the person the singer was singing about.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?**_

_Sakura stared out of the window in her room at the castle. She was devastated. Why must she be betrothed to the Li Prince?! Was she not allowed to make her own decisions in life? Sakura sighed and fell onto her knees, clutching her head. It felt so wrong. The whole place felt so wrong! Why does it feel as though she was not their daughter but someone who was forced to act as their daughter?! Those questions swam in her mind and made her feel dizzy. She laid on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She did not belong here._

_**She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

Syaoran stared at her. Was she singing about herself? She told him once that she had ran away from home on her own will. She told him that she was suffocating in Korea. It was as if she was really suffering back at home. In the end she ran with no destination and ended up in Japan after hiding in a ship, acting as a cleaner. She really had no where to run when the assassins came and attacked her, making her run in a random direction which just so happened to be towards the Li Castle.

_**Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind**_

_**Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?**_

_**She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

Syaoran really wanted to tell her that she belonged in the Li Castle. As much as he hated her guts and her sharp wits, he still enjoyed her presence in the castle. It really lighten up the entire place. It used to be dull with maids and servants as emotionless and as perfect as robots. Frankly, the entire place scared Syaoran last time. 

_**Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah**_

_**She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside **_

Sakura stopped singing and raised her hand to her face. She quietly wiped her tears away and looked away. Syaoran kept silent even though he had a lot of things he wanted to tell her. He look towards the horizon and noticed that the sun was about to rise, seeing that the rays were brightening up the bottom of the sky. It was nearing dawn.

"Kinoto... Dawn is approaching. We'd better go to the Kinomoto Castle now or we are late," Syaoran informed her. Sakura nodded and sat up. She slowly stood up and so did Syaoran. Sakura dusted her pants and shirt and grabbed the lantern on the fountain near them. She walked towards the deposited sword of Syaoran's and grabbed it.

"Your sword, your highness," Sakura mumbled, gently throwing the sword to him. Syaoran caught it by the handle and muttered a thanks. He then noticed that Sakura picked up a dagger from the grass near his sword. His eyes widened. The blade of that dagger was shining pink and the handle was a deep green. It looked like one of the Kinomoto's creations. Why would Sakura have a Kinomoto dagger with her? Sakura realized that Syaoran was staring at the dagger with accusing eyes.

"Hey, don't suspect me for anything. I found this on the ship I was on. It was probably a Kinomoto ship in which I acted as a waitress in," Sakura explained as she sheathed the dagger in its guard which hung on her belt. Syaoran did not say anything and just nodded. It was no use accusing the girl. Besides, had she not proven that she was not a Kinomoto assassin. If she was one, she would have killed him by now. Or at least attempted to hurt him. Sakura then started to walk towards the front gate.

"Hey,Hey! You aren't changing from those clothes?" Syaoran asked. Sakura gave him a look and shook her head. She merely continued walking to the front gate. Syaoran sighed and ran towards the front gate. How shocked he was when he saw a Kinomoto carriage standing royally in front of the gates. Eriol was looking at it in shock and the Kinomoto guards stood still beside him. Sakura ran to Eriol and asked him to stand away form the guards. The guards, who recognize Sakura, immediately bowed.

"Miss Chae Sakura Kinoto, we have been ordered by Prince Touya Kinomoto to escort you to the castle. Do you have any acquaintances whom you wish to bring along to the castle?" The guards asked her, eying Syaoran with cold hard eyes. Sakura gave a brief glance at Syaoran and saw him nod towards Eriol. Turning back towards the guards, Sakura smiled.

"Ah yes. I would like to bring the two of them with me," Sakura asked as she politely pointed her hand towards Eriol and Syaoran. The guards looked at Eriol and nodded. They looked at Syaoran and started inspecting him from head to toe.

"May I know who they are and how they are related to the Li Prince?" The guards asked. Sakura started to fidget nervously. How was she supposed to answer the question posted by the guards? She can't possibly say that Syaoran was the Prince and Eriol was his personal servant. Syaoran then went behind Sakura and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Well I am Sakura's boyfriend from Korea and I am a servant in the castle. The other guy is Eriol Hiiragizawa and he is also a servant in the castle," Syaoran replied, a large smile decorating his features. Sakura gave him a shocked look. Her mouth agape like a fish out of water and her eyes wide as saucers. Eriol too had the same shocked look. The guards looked at him disbelieving and sighed.

"May we have your name please?" the guards asked. Syaoran grinned even harder. Sakura noticed that his hand was tightly fisted. It was obvious that he was pissed off at the amount of questions the guards had to ask to let them go to the castle.

"Shaoran... Shaoran Lee HaeYun,"

oOo

In the carriage, Sakura glared venomously towards Syaoran.

"Shaoran Lee HaeYun?! What kind of name is that, you buffoon?!" Sakura whispered harshly at Syaoran. Syaoran just gave her a grin.

"Well I had to come up with a Korean name in a matter of seconds. It was the best name which popped up in my mind at that moment," Syaoran replied. Sakura merely gave him a look which had the mixture of anger and disgust. She slapped her forehead with her right hand and grumbled. She then noticed that Eriol was extremely quiet. He even looked pale to be healthy. Sakura slowly transferred and sat beside Eriol.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she gave him a look of concern. Eriol nodded and looked at his palms but Sakura was not going to buy it. Instead she placed her hand on his hands and gasped.

"You are very cold! Is something wrong? Are you sick?!" Sakura shrieked as she felt his forehead. Eriol just gave her a small smile and shook his head. However Sakura was not buying it as he was pale as a sheet.

"He has motion sickness. He just can't stand carriage rides," Syaoran informed her. Sakura's eyes widened. She knew how people who has such sicknesses behave. They feel sick when they are on moving object especially rocky carriages. It makes the person want to vomit. Sakura then remembered something. Her personal maid also had the same problem. Thus, Sakura smiled at Eriol and placed his head on her lap. Instantly, Syaoran sputtered air and Eriol blushed a deep hue.

"Well, you could have a nap till we reach the castle. It is quite far from the Li Castle," Sakura smiled kindly down at Eriol. Eriol merely blushed to the roots of his hair and closed his eyes. Even though it was really comfortable, he could not fall asleep as his heart kept on beating so fast. What was the matter with him?

Syaoran, on the other hand, was not at all happy that Eriol was receiving the royal treatment from Sakura. He glared at Eriol's head and wished that he had not brought the guy along. He only brought Eriol along was so that Eriol would not ask so many questions as to why the Kinomoto carriage was there at the Li castle. Sakura then realized something and snapped up, glaring at Syaoran.

"Why the hell did you tell the guards I was your girlfriend?" Sakura whispered at Syaoran. He then looked out of the window and hummed a song, ignoring the question posted by Sakura. Sakura did not really favor being ignored and thus she kicked his shin. Syaoran yelped softly and glared at Sakura, rubbing his poor shin.

"Well, I needed to have a reason to be tagging along. Being servants does not mean it was necessary for me or Eriol to follow you,now is it? If I was your boyfriend, they could not argue as boyfriends needs to stay with their partners always," Syaoran explained as a cocky smile decorated his lip. "What...? Are you not happy I am your boyfriend?".

"NO!" Sakura whispered loudly, her voice full of anger. She absolutely do not want to regard an egoistic, stuck-up and annoying Prince as her boyfriend. The very thought of it make her sick to the bone! However he did have a point there. There was no use for a Li maid to bring along Li servants as well. It may just arouse the feeling of suspicion in the guards and that would just create problems for the three of them. Sakura merely sighed and admitted defeat. She stared out of the carriage window and stared at the trees which suddenly turned pink. They were nearing the castle now.

The Kinomoto castle had a stretch of Sakura trees from the front gates all the way to the nearest Kinomoto village which was Tomoeda and that was probably a few kilometers away. Sakura's eyes started to turn glassy as tears collected in her eyes. It had been 3 years! 3 long years since she stepped foot into the castle. She could not believe that she was actually being escorted back to the castle as the princess's fake, not as the princess. Syaoran stared the girl in front of him. She had grown quiet and the expression on her face was one of sadness. Sakura kept on intriguing his interest. Why was she so mysterious? A runaway girl from Korea, being mistaken for the Kinomoto princess, being attacked by the Li assassins and now his maid. It all seemed surreal, yet the more unreal it sounds, the more he wanted to believe her.

Syaoran found himself spellbound by the girl in front of him. Throughout the entire trip to the Kinomoto castle, his thoughts was not on the castle nor on the journey, but it was on the time he had with Sakura there. He finally had time away from the castle. That suffocating castle of his. He might as well use the time wisely. Like finding out the enemy's territories, their army and of course, their weakness. Also, he could get to know his maid better.

"We have arrived," Sakura mumbled. Syaoran was brought out of his thoughts and gave Sakura a confused look. They have yet to stop, how could she know they have arrived? Sensing his confusion, Sakura pointed out of the window.

"Look at that," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at the direction her finger was pointing and his eyes immediately widened in awe. There, a few meters away from the dirty brown path, was a large tower. It's wall was a cherry pink and the roof was hot pink. A flag with the Kinomoto crest printed on it swayed proudly at the top. From then on, thousands of pink Sakura trees which were in bloom, decorated the land. The words 'Kinomoto's Castle' was planted on the ground using gigantic golden words made out of wood. However, that was not the only thing which amazed Syaoran. The thing which really amazed him was the hundred thousands of people gathered around the road and the beautiful marble fountain which sat in the middle of the front lawn.

All of the people were cheering and some had tears in them. Children had large grins on their faces and all of them yelled, " Princess Sakura is home! Welcome home Princess Sakura!!!"

To be exact, Syaoran was utterly shocked at how loved the Kinomoto Princess was. Every being which was a Kinomoto seemed to be gathered there, all eager to see their long lost princess again. Syaoran looked at Sakura. His eyes widened. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared at the large amount of people.

"Why are you crying, Kinoto?" Syaoran asked. Sakura merely shook her head.

"The princess is loved by many... Doesn't she feel sad to leave all of them behind just because of a small reason like being betrothed to you? She must be a heartless woman," Sakura replied as she hastily wiped the tears away. Syaoran looked at his hands. Somehow when Sakura said that, it reminded him that he was engaged to the Kinomoto Princess. In his heart, he believed what Sakura said. The Princess must be a heartless person to just throw away all this love from her people away just because she hated the betrothal. All the more reasons for Syaoran to cancel the betrothal.

She was such a heartless woman.

**oOo**

**End of Chapter 3  
**

**oOo**

**Okay Chapter 3 is finally up! I am working hard here! I am on my way to chapter 4 and that means the voting will end soon. So, if you want your favourite couple to be chosen, hurry read and review! And also,**

**in your review please include....**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.1)----- For Syaoran/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.2)------ For Eriol/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.3)------ For Yukito/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.4)------ For my own decision x3 **

**The pairings lies entirely in your hands! Like usual, unless most chose no.4! The voting will end once I update chapter 5! So hurry hurry hurry! All of you do not have that much time! Read and Review and I will love you all!**

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	4. In Unfamiliar Grounds

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Sing Me A Love Song**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li/Yukito Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! And I DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT Own Rumors. Lindsay Lohan owns it! Don't sue me or put this story up for copyright for no reason please!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx**

**Summary: The cold and pretty much controlled Prince Syaoran Li is in need of a pianist and a singer to sing at his sisters' quadraple wedding party. Sakura Kinomoto, who goes under the name of Chae Sakura Kinoto in the Li Castle and somehow manage to constantly make Syaoran lose his temper with her wits, was forced to audition. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant who is very shy and stutters a lot. Put them all together and tie them up in melodic romance, we'll get a beautiful song or a horrible croak. But... Who will be the perfect Romeo for our singing Juliet...?**

"**Hihihihi" Talking**

'**Hihihihi' Thinking**

…_**Main Casts…**_

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Chae Sakura Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

…**-Xox0Xox0-…**

**--Chapter 4--**

**--In Unfamiliar Grounds--**

Amazement. Pure amazement! Syaoran could not feel anything but amazement and awe at the very size of the castle. It was probably five times the size of his castle. It made his castle look like a shack as compared to it. Also, the interior décor was also very stunning. A large pink chandelier made entirely of pink crystals and diamonds hung on the ceiling of the front hall. The floor was covered with a large, smooth golden rug which was handmade. Syaoran noticed the small, delicate designs of the Sakura petals decorating the rims of the carpet. He wondered how long it took for the person to finish such a precise piece. He then noticed that the floor was not tiles but a smooth marble. The marble had swirls and tints of pink in them.

Sakura looked at everything with dread. She was tired of seeing this. She never wanted to see this very hallway forever and here she was, standing where she did not want to be. She glanced at the two men beside her. She was not at all surprised at the look of pure amazement on their faces. Everyone who first stepped into the castle had the same reaction. Who wouldn't?! To see a grand marble staircase a few meters away from the front door which was not made out of wood but of gold would make anyone swoon in amazement. The pink ceilings and pink grained walls complimented the golden carpet and the pink tinted floor. It was stunning as it is. Sakura then heard footsteps. She tugged Syaoran's sleeve and nodded towards the staircase. Eriol and Syaoran turned and stared at the staircase, the three of them expecting someone to come down.

Surely, Prince Touya Kinomoto slowly descended the stairs with a large grin on his face. His face had the look of pure happiness as he fixed his eyes on Sakura. Syaoran eyed the Kinomoto Prince and his outfit. The Prince was wearing a dark red suit with 6 golden buttons at the front. Each of the buttons had a small Sakura petal carved into it. He had a black cape clasped on his back and he wore slightly baggy black pants in which the bottom was stuffed into his slick, shiny black boots. His black cape was attached to his left collar and is then joined to his the back of his right shoulder.** -if you guys can't imagine this, check out Camus from Suikoden 2. His cape is clasped that way-** His eyes hardened immediately when he saw Sakura's companions. He stopped at the last step and smiled.

"Welcome to the Kinomoto Castle, my dear guests," He said as he motioned Sakura to come nearer. Sakura came nearer to him and stopped right in front of the man.

"I am glad that you agreed to help me with this ordeal. You will be rewarded accordingly," Touya said as he smiled down at Sakura. He then averted his gaze to the two men who were awkwardly standing near the door. They were not sure of what to do.

"And who might these people be, Kinoto-san?" Touya asked politely, even though his voice sounded rather strained. Sakura gave him a large smile and walked back to Syaoran. She wrapped her arms around his waist and grin even larger. If only there was such things as sweat drops as if there were, there would be one large one on Sakura's forehead.

"Well, Kinomoto-sama, this man here is Shaoran Lee HaeYun. He is a Li servant and he is currently my boyfriend as well. The man with the glasses is Eriol Hiiragizawa and he is also a Li servant. He came along as he was my boyfriend's best friend," Sakura stated easily. Syaoran was pretty much surprised at how well Sakura could act under pressure. She was able to come up with such details in a matter of seconds and without stumbling upon her words. She was one great actress. Touya's hard face turned to one of understanding and he nodded.

"I see. Well it does make sense for your boyfriend and his best friend to tag along. Your boyfriend here might be too worried to let you stay here without his supervision for a week. Very protective," Touya said with a smile on his face. Syaoran gulped. He did say it with a smile on his face but all the while, Touya was glaring at Syaoran as he said that. His eyes clearly showed that he was not happy with his relationship with Sakura even though she was not really his sister. He then offered his hand to Sakura.

"Come, let me show you around the entire castle. You need to get used to the place and know where are the important rooms by heart," Touya said. Sakura slowly grab his hand and looked at Syaoran with unsure eyes. He merely gave her a hard look and a nod. Syaoran thought it was best they followed Touya. They would not want to blow their cover right when they just arrived.

oOo

"Well that is most of the castle," Touya said. Sakura gave a small sigh of relief while Syaoran had spirals for eyes. Eriol, on the other hand, was used to such long tours. Therefore, he stood pretty much normally and still had the look of amazement of his face. The reason as to why they were so tired was that the castle was enormous. The dining room itself could fit a hundred people with enough space to do jumping jacks. The distance from a certain room to another room takes ages to conquer. Yet every room was well furnished and beautifully decorated. Touya then gave them another smile. He was really creeping Syaoran out. He heard from many Lis that the Kinomoto Prince is a very unnerving man. He could easily make you feel uncomfortable and fearful of him. Now Syaoran knew why they said so.

"Come, you must be tired. I shall bring the three of you to your respective bedrooms," Touya said as he started to lead them towards the fifth floor. Sakura fell back slowly and walked beside Syaoran who seemed to be tired like hell.

"Are you alright, your highness? You seem out of breath," Sakura whispered as she gripped his arm. Syaoran merely nodded. He was tired from all the walking and seeing. He knew that the Kinomoto castle would be enormous but still, he hadn't expected it to be so huge that he would get tired after reaching the 4th floor. They ascended the stairs in silence. Eriol then fell in pace with them as well as Touya was seriously stomping ahead. They then stopped in front of a pink room.

"Well, this is Sakura's room. This will be your room for the week, Miss Kinoto," Touya said as he politely pointed to the pink door. Sakura bowed and thanked him politely. Touya looked at Eriol and pointed to a door across the pink one.

"That would be your room, Hiiragizawa-san. As for you," Touya trailed as he glared at Syaoran, "you will be sleeping in the same room as Miss Kinoto. I trust that you would not touch her as after all, your girlfriend's comfort should come first."

Syaoran gave Sakura a panicked look. Looks like they could not escape this one. They had to share the same room. Sakura gave Touya a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-sama. When will we meet the King and Queen of Kinomoto?" Sakura asked politely. Touya tapped his chin and thought.

"Well, they would be back by dinner. Thus, you should rest and shower up. I shall order the maids to bring you an outfit fit for dinner with the King and Queen. Please do remember that you should address me as 'brother' in front of them. I do not mind being address otherwise when the King and Queen are absent. Now I shall take my leave, I have many things to prepare," Touya said as he kissed the back of Sakura's right palm and left. Syaoran gave a large sigh of relief as Sakura fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"I was wondering when he was going to leave!" Syaoran exclaimed, his voice laced with exhaustion. Eriol then coughed softly, attracting the attention of the two other people.

"W-Well, Prince Syaoran Li, w-wo-would yo-you pl-plea-please expl-plain w-why am I here in t-t-the K-Ki-Kin-nomoto ca-castle with yo-you and Sakura-san?" Eriol asked. Syaoran groaned. He didn't explain the situation to Eriol and he just dragged him along. Thus, he sat on the floor beside Sakura and explained everything from the letter and the deal.

oOo

Eriol pretty much understood the situation and did not really ask many questions. He then merely went into his room, stating that he needed to rest. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and shrugged. They too decided to rest for a while. Opening the door, Sakura entered it and was not at all amazed at her surroundings. Syaoran, however, had his mouth open as he gasped. The room was practically 4 times as big as his at his castle. The bed was a king sized bed which was placed at the dead center of the room. The mattress was a light pink and the quilt was a hot pink. The pillows arranged on the head of the bed was all Sakura petal shaped. The windows was a large and had crystal clear glass with just a white curtain draped over it. The windows practically occupied the entire wall.

The ceiling was a beautiful cream colour with real Sakura petals, which were dried under the sun, pasted on the entire ceiling. It gave the room not only the feeling of nature but also the sweet scent of Sakura. The walls had Sakura petals printed on its cherry pink surface with red paint, making the Sakura petals red as blood.

On the right most wall, a large portrait was placed. The portrait of Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran studied the portrait carefully. The princess had long auburn hair which was slightly curled and her eyes a beautiful jade. She had the brightest of smiles on her face and the slightest of blushes on her cheeks. She looked so gorgeous. Then Syaoran noticed something. Looking at Sakura and then to the portrait, his eyes widened. Sakura really resembled the Kinomoto Princess. It was no wonder that the Li assassins mistook her for the princess and Touya to ask her to act as the princess. It was as if Sakura was the lost twin of the Kinomoto princess.

"Isn't she beautiful? That is your future wife staring at us," Sakura said as she stared at the portrait with eyes filled with emotions indescribable. Syaoran merely nodded. He got to admit that the princess was very beautiful and also she looked like the kind who would never abandon anyone because of something. Then why...? Why did she left the castle just because of a betrothal? Syaoran knew that the entire arrangement had been done in secret and it had hurt him a lot when his mother told him about it. However, the pain was not enough for him to run away. Instead, he sits in his castle, thinking of ways to cancel the betrothal, or worse, ways to just survive the wedding.

Sakura walked slowly to the large closet which sat beside the portrait. It was large, stretching over to the next wall.

"Wow... This thing is large..." Sakura said. Syaoran walked towards her and chuckled.

"I must agree. Well she is a princess after all,"

"I could never have such a large wardrobe because a certain Prince is very stingy with the wages," Sakura said as she gave him a playful glare. Syaoran feigned hurt and gasp.

"How mean! So 5000 yen each day is not enough for you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura glared.

"Well, we aren't even allowed to get out of the castle to see our parents for days! I mean, my parents are in Korea but still! I have a 'mother' in the Kinomoto town of Tomoeda. I miss her, and you won't allow me to get out of the castle that much because you are afraid I will get attacked again," Sakura complained. Syaoran just sighed and leaned against the closet.

"Since we are in the Kinomoto lands now, why don't we go and visit your mother then?" Syaoran asked. Sakura gave him a look.

"Are you sure you are the Li Prince? You seem rather nice nowadays. It is scaring me! What happened to the boy who keeps yelling at me because he was bored?" Sakura asked as she poked his cheek. Syaoran growled at her and swapped the hand away.

"Well, I haven't changed. I am being nice so that you won't get mad quickly and get wrinkles earlier,"

"why you little..!" Sakura growled as she hit him on his shoulder. Syaoran 'oww'ed and rubbed his shoulder.

"You are a violent little lady. Come on, we gotta get to this Tomoeda before dinnertime. God knows when is dinnertime in the castle," Syaoran said. Sakura merely nodded and smiled.

Besides, she knew when it was anyways.

oOo

"SAKURA-SANNN!!!!" that was the instant reaction when Sakura approached the orphanage. Syaoran blinked as the scene unfold in front of him. Sakura was bombarded by 20 children, all wanting to hug the poor girl. Sakura had the brightest of smiles on her face as she hugged the children. Syaoran blinked once more. Somehow, his eyes were fixed on her again. The way she was with the children reminds him of a mother showering her children with undivided love. Sakura then kissed each of their cheeks and grinned.

"How are my cute little munchkins?" Sakura asked. The children started to chatter, all at the same time. Sakura laughed at their cuteness and asked them to slow down. That was when a girl who had long brown hair and large green eyes noticed Syaoran.

"Sakura-neesan! Who is that man behind you?" the girl asked as she pointed her tiny index finger towards Syaoran. Sakura then realized that she had forgotten all about Syaoran. She turned towards Syaoran and motioned him to come nearer. Syaoran gave her a pleading look which said that he did not want to. Instead of letting him be, Sakura glared daggers at Syaoran, making him walk briskly towards the girl and children.

"Well, munchkins. Meet Prince Syaoran Li. He is the person Sister Sakura is working for. Your highness, meet the orphans of Tomoeda Orphanage. They are, in descending order of age, Takeshi, Cho, Kazuki, Ai, Sora, Hiroaki, Takayuki, Katsumi, Satoshi, Kokoro, Mamoru, Minako, Chiyoko, Akihiro, Masaru, Masato, Shizuko, Shizuka, Kiyoshi and Kenta," Sakura introduced as she pointed to the respective children. Syaoran's head spun. There was so many of them, how could she possibly remember them all?! Sakura saw the look on his face and laughed.

"Don't worry about remembering their names. You won't be seeing them much anyways. I wouldn't want you to be following me all the time," Sakura assured as she turned back towards the children. The girl, Kokoro, continued to stare at Syaoran. She then skipped towards him and tugged his wrist.

"Onii-san! Come play with us," she said, bursting with energy as she pulled Syaoran towards Sakura and the children. Sakura gave him a smile but her glare told him otherwise. They played with children, laughing and joking about. Soon their games turned into a tickle fest. Sakura poked Syaoran on his side, causing him to jump up suddenly and move to the side. Sakura's eyes were wide when her mind processed what had happened. Instantly a large evil grin stretched her lips as she approached the backing Syaoran with curled fingers. Syaoran had a look of fear on his face as she approached. Suddenly, in a flurry of motions, Sakura pounced on him and started tickling the air out of him.

Syaoran could not stop guffawing. Sakura's skilled fingers glide over his sensitively ticklish spots and her legs trapped him to his spot. Her weight was pinning him down to the ground as she straddled him. Syaoran managed to grab her wrists before she made him cry due to laughter. He already had tears collecting in his eyes. He was breathing hard as he stopped laughing. He noticed that Sakura was looking towards the orphanage with wide eyes.

"Hikaru-san!!" Sakura squealed as she got off him and ran to the elderly woman. Hikaru gave Sakura a small sweet smile. Sakura was hugging her tightly as she start blabbering everything to Hikaru. Hikaru noticed the Li Prince who was still on his back on the ground, staring intently at the two of them.

"I see you brought along a friend. Isn't that the Prince of the Li Kingdom?" Hikaru asked. Sakura merely nodded boredly. Sakura's eyes widened in realization as she stuffed a hand into the pockets of her pants. She then pulled a wad of bills and gently shoved it into Hikaru's hand. Hikaru started to shake her head.

"Sakura... I could not accept this really! The money you gave me not too long ago has yet to finish! This is your money," Hikaru said as she pushed the money into Sakura's hands. Sakura gave Hikaru a small smile and shook her head while gently pushing the money into Hikaru's wrinkled hand.

"Do no argue with me Hikaru-san. You do know that I always win," Sakura stated as she closed Hikaru's fingers over the wad of bills. Hikaru sighed and took the money.

"Thank you so much. I am still unsure as to why you keep on funding this old orphanage," Hikaru said, her voice filled with emotions. Sakura smiled bashfully at her.

"It is because this is my home as well!" Sakura said easily as she hugged Hikaru warmly. Hikaru then walked into the orphanage to keep the money away. Sakura's smile faltered as she turned towards the children.

"What shall we do now, munchkins?" Sakura asked as she knelt in front of the children. They gave her cute thinking faces. Syaoran stood up and walked towards the group. Takeshi's eyes then widened as a cute grin decorated his face.

"Sing for us, Sakura-neesan!"

oOo

Everyone sat in a circle with Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura sat beside Syaoran and Takeshi sat beside him and so on. Sakura thought of what song to sing and found one which kind of relates to her past life.

_**Saturday, steppin' into the club  
Somebody wanna tell DJ to turn it up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound**_

But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

"_I said stop it! Me and Yukito did nothing together! We were just dancing in the ballroom like all were. He just happened to trip and accidentally kissed me!" Sakura shouted as she stood up from her seat. Her father shook his head and sighed. He placed the parchment of news he got this morning._

_There on the front page was a picture drawn by some journalist of Sakura with a silver haired man in a lip lock. The large words of the headline was inked so darkly it stood out from the brownish paper._

_'Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of Kinomoto smooches Yukito Tsukishiro,a commoner. Is she cheating on the Li Prince?!' ****_

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm going live my life (not the way you want me to)

"_Otou-san! Why won't you let me even choose my own husband?! Why must you be the one who chooses everything for me?! I do not want to get married to the Li Prince!" Sakura shouted as she glared at her father who merely gave her a stern look._

"_Why?! Do you want to marry that commoner, Yukito?!" her father's voice boomed throughout the room. Sakura looked scared for a while before the fire returned back into her eyes._

"_Yes, Otou-san. I love him! And even if you don't approve I will find him and marry him! I am going to do what I want now!"****_

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

_Sakura's eyes widened. Why are there people everywhere?! She only wanted a normal outing on her own with Yukito. Why are all her bodyguards and her father's men everywhere?! There was even reporters who stared at her and Yukito with inked feathers in their hands. Why can't they just leave her alone?! Yukito sighed when he noticed the people around them._

"_Looks like we can't never be alone without some bad news lurking around. I guess they are going to start another rumor about us," Yukito said. Sakura growled and nodded. These people seriously needed to back off! Sakura then grabbed Yukito's hand. She pulled him as she started running away from the overcrowded place._

_**  
Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to the beat like (What?)**_

I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

"_Excuse me, could you stop drawing portraits about us all over the news?! We aren't a couple, dammit!" Sakura shouted as she shove a reporter up the wall. Yukito fretted and tried to calm her down but Sakura was beyond pissed. She was angry that her and Yukito's possibly last day together was ruined when she saw the reporter furiously sketching rough drafts of Sakura and Yukito. Yukito grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the reporter. _

"_I suggest you leave us, Mr reporter. She obviously need space. Why can't you people respect her privacy? Just because she is the Princess does not mean she should be trailed everywhere and have her every move monitored," Yukito said, his silver eyes filled with anger and he was glaring at the reporter. If looks could kill, Yukito would have probably electrocuted the poor man. ****_

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I wanna live my life  
Like I wanna do

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

"_WHAT?! Are you crazy Sakura?! Why are you going to run away?" Yukito asked. Sakura sighed as she sat on the chair opposite Yukito. She took his hand and gave him a sad look._

"_I can't handle it anymore, Yuki. Everywhere I go, there are bound to be people trying their best to bring me down. I seriously need time away from these things and I really need to get away from the news of my betrothal. I am leaving tomorrow morning before dawn with Tomoyo-chan," Sakura stated as she stood up. She was about to leave when Yukito grabbed her wrist. _

"_What about your father? Your mother and your brother? They would be worried sick about you!" Yukito said. Sakura merely gave him another look which reminded him of a sad puppy. Her eyes were teary and downcast. Yukito pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly._

"_What about me..?" ****_

I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

_**  
What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live**_

Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Sakura smiled as she finished the song. The memories of her and Yukito came rushing when she was singing that song. It was most probably due to the sudden spike in the amount of rumors being spread about her and Yukito. Syaoran merely stared at the girl. She was a very mysterious specimen. She doesn't stop confusing him. Why was it that she was so simple and at the same time so complicated? Her background seemed rather shady and her songs told a much clearer story. She was obviously someone with status that somehow is rejected from her home. It was so with her songs. Why would there be rumors about her? Somehow, everything confuses Syaoran.

Who was Chae Sakura Kinoto anyways?!

**oOo**

**End of Chapter 2**

**oOo**

**Chapter 4 is up! This is the deciding chapter. Yukito has been put into the picture and he is Sakura's past lover! Omg! I decided against the idea of making him a thief. I mean, look at how Yukito looks like. Does that look like thief material to you? XD Okay, I am now starting on chapter 5 so hurry up and casts your votes for your favourite pairing. Therefore, please review and...**

**in your review please include....**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.1)----- For Syaoran/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.2)------ For Eriol/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.3)------ For Yukito/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.4)------ For my own decision x3**

**The pairings lies entirely in your hands. Therefore, cast your votes because once I uploaded Chapter 5, all the votes would be calculated and then the pairing will be revealed in Chapter 6. Anything goes x3**

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	5. Introducing Yukito

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Sing Me A Love Song**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li/Yukito Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! And I DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT Own Broken Feat. Amy Lee. Seether owns it! Don't sue me or put this story up for copyright for no reason please!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx... Well it is the fifth chapter and that means it is the end of the voting session. Therefore, whatever I have in the review box would be collated and the pairing would be shown in the next chapter. In the meantime, enjoy chapter 5.**

**Summary: The cold and pretty much controlled Prince Syaoran Li is in need of a pianist and a singer to sing at his sisters' quadraple wedding party. Sakura Kinomoto, who goes under the name of Chae Sakura Kinoto in the Li Castle and somehow manage to constantly make Syaoran lose his temper with her wits, was forced to audition. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant who is very shy and stutters a lot. Put them all together and tie them up in melodic romance, we'll get a beautiful song or a horrible croak. But... Who will be the perfect Romeo for our singing Juliet...?**

"**Hihihihi" Talking**

'**Hihihihi' Thinking**

…_**Main Casts…**_

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Chae Sakura Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Yukito Tsukishiro- 20 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

…**-Xox0Xox0-…**

**--Chapter 5--**

**--Introducing Yukito--**

Sakura and Syaoran ran as fast as they could. They had played in the orphanage for too long. Now the sun was setting behind them and Sakura stated that she heard that dinnertime in the Kinomoto castle was actually after sundown. Syaoran marveled at her knowledge of the Kinomoto culture. Sakura greeted the guards at the front door quickly before running into the castle. Syaoran and her ran up the stairs quickly and ran to the door. But they were too late. There in front of the door was Touya. His face was one of anger. He looked towards them and the glare came right on. He walked towards them with precise steps. Sakura gulped and bowed.

"I am sorry, Kinomoto-sama. We just went to visit the orphanage at Tomoeda!" Sakura explained as she looked at Touya who still had no sign of forgiveness in his face. Touya stopped in front of her and suddenly pulled her towards him.

"GOD! I thought you ran away! You really got me worried there for a moment, Kinoto-san. Please, before you leave the castle, tell the guards where you are heading so that we won't be that worried," Touya said as he broke the embrace, a large smile stretching his lips. He gently pulled her to the door.

"The dress is inside. My parents are home and they are getting ready for dinner. I have already given your friend a suit. Your boyfriend's suit is inside the room. I have to go and get ready now," Touya said as he patted Sakura's head.

"And call me Onii-san, Sakura," Touya said as he left the two of them. Sakura looked at Syaoran who merely shrugged. He was just glad he didn't burst at them. Sakura and Syaoran walked into the room and Sakura's eyes widened. There on the bed was her favourite dress of all time.

It was a beautiful light pink dress with a square collar. The dress long sleeved with the sleeves being tied with a ribbon at the elbows before it drapes down to the ground. Inside of the dress was a sleeveless dark pink dress which has wide and long sleeves which only ended about ¾ of the outer dress. The front of the light pink outer dress was red strings in a crisscross manner. There was silvery pink material at the rims of the dress. The collar was also decorated with jewels and small diamonds. Sakura walked towards the dress as though she was mesmerized by it. It was the first dress Tomoyo had made for her according to Sakura's tastes. She fingered the smooth fabric.

"It's beautiful..." Sakura gasped as she gently picked the dress up. Syaoran could not help but agree. It was no surprise though. It was a princess's dress.

"I am going to take a shower first. You can use it after I am done, your highness," Sakura said as she walked toward the bathroom quickly. Syaoran frowned.

oOo

Sakura finished zipping the dress right when Syaoran got out of the showers. Sakura looked at him and her eyes widened. Syaoran was wearing one of Touya's suits. It was a a pink version of the suit Touya was wearing just now. Instead of gold buttons, it had red ruby buttons with the Kinomoto crest carved on it. He had a black cape clasped in the same way Touya's one was. His pants was black and the bottoms was shoved into his shiny black boots. Syaoran was fiddling with the high collars of the suit. Sakura walked towards him and grinned.

"Someone is looking very nice," Sakura stated. Syaoran looked up to glare at her but he stopped when he saw how Sakura looked. She was stunning in the dress and she had tied her hair up as well. A tiara sat on the crown of her head. It was the Kinomoto Princess's tiara. It has a silver base with 6 Sakura petal jewels on it. Each of different colours. Pink, red, yellow, green, blue and white. They were arranged in a Sakura flower pattern.

"Pink for kindness. The princess of Kinomoto hold the brightest of souls, having the greatest amount of kindness in her heart," Sakura muttered. Syaoran gave her a weird look when she said that.

"Red for love. The princess is a lovable girl with cheerfulness which will attract a lot of guys. Yellow for friendship. The princess keeps her friends close to her like her own family. Green for natural beauty. The princess does not need anything to cover up for her beauty. It is natural. Her skin, her eyes, her smiles and her body. All this are not to be tampered. Blue for tranquility. The princess do not feel angered easily unless truly provoked. And white for purity. The princess has a pure soul which is able to conquer all human bad deeds like greed. She is a pure girl whom only serve for good," Sakura said without emotions. Syaoran blinked. What was wrong with his maid now.

"That was what the person who made this tiara was thinking... I heard it. I heard it before in the ship. That the princess was perfect in aspect. Her heart, her soul, her physical attributes and her mental too. She was intelligent, kind-hearted and a very warm person," Sakura said as she sighed. Syaoran walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Syaoran in shock.

"Hey, I am your boyfriend. I should be close to you. And Kinoto, when we are out there, call me Shaoran. We do not want them to suspect anything," Syaoran said as he gave her an awkward but hate filled smile. Sakura nodded and walked towards the door. Syaoran opened the door for her and went out after she did. Eriol was waiting for them outside his door. He too was wearing something similar to Syaoran except that Eriol's suit was a deep blue with dark blue cape and turquoise buttons with the Kinomoto crest carved on it. His sapphire eyes widened when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura..Sakura-s-san. Yo-You lo-look stun-stunning!" Eriol complimented, a large blush on his face. Sakura gave him a sweet smile and bowed.

"Thank you, Eriol-kun. You don't look bad yourself," Sakura said. That caused Eriol to blush harder and thanked her. Syaoran could not help but feel jealous. The way Eriol blushed when he saw Sakura really made him suspicious. It was as if Eriol was in love with Sakura. Sakura then grabbed Syaoran's wrist.

"We'd better get to the dining room now. It would take ages to get there. This is the fifth floor mind you!" Sakura said as she started to descend the stairs.

oOo

Sakura fiddled her thumbs together in nervousness. She sat on the seat in between Syaoran and Touya. Eriol sat opposite of Sakura with two empty seats beside him. Syaoran was staring at the door from just now, wondering how long it took for the Kinomoto Queen and King to get ready. Even Touya seemed impatient. He fumbled with the collar of his white suit and the golden clasps to his gold cape. When the door finally opened, Touya stood up and when to sit beside Eriol. The door fully opened and the Kinomoto Queen and King came in.

The Queen is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. She was a gorgeous woman. She had grayish red hair which reached her waist, tied up in a bun above her head. She wore a lovely midnight blue gown which draped to the floor with jewels as lace on the collar and long puff sleeves. It was also strapless , showing her white skin. She also had the most splendid dark green eyes. Her eyes looked tired and filled with pain. It was as if the feeling of love has been drained out of her.

Beside her was the king, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Let's say, he's a handsome man. He had short, neat brown hair with dark brown eyes. He looked like he is going to faint anytime soon. He wore a nice black top with a breastplate. He wore a pair of black pants with golden thread creating a nice design at the pant leg. He had a white cape which reached his waist. He had a crown on his head which sat proudly on the crown of his head. The only thing which showed that he was not all that brilliant anymore was the sad eyes he had.

Those two pairs of eyes widened when they saw who was sitting at the dining room. Sakura stood up and stared at her parents with tear filled eyes. Syaoran was amazed at Sakura's acting. She was being able to summon tears into her eyes without effort. If only he knew that what Sakura was doing now was the real thing and not an act.

"Sakura! My child!!" Nadeshiko shouted as she ran towards Sakura. Sakura hugged her tightly as Nadeshiko grabbed Sakura into her arms. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks. Sakura was so glad that her mother was fine all these years. She had missed them so much but her stubbornness had caused her to never come home. Fujitaka came and joined the big hug as well.

"My daughter, you have come back..." he said as he kissed Sakura on her cheek. Sakura nodded and hugged the two of them tightly. She was so happy to see them again but at the same time, she dreaded it for it was the two of them who caused her to run away. The three of them broke the embrace as the Queen and King walked towards their seats. Fujitaka sat on the end of the table while Nadeshiko sat beside Touya. They then noticed the two extra people in the room.

"Who are these two fine gentlemen Sakura?" Fujitaka asked, eying the two men. Sakura bowed before sitting and said, "Well this is Shaoran Lee HaeYun, my close friend from Korea and that is Eriol Hiiragizawa, a friend from my current workplace."

"Boyfriend," Syaoran corrected her. Sakura gave him a glare but then it changed into a smile instantly. "Yes, my boyfriend." Fujitaka thought.

"That won't do dearie, you are betrothed remember?" Fujitaka asked, his voice suddenly turned stern. Sakura's head bowed in defeat. She didn't forget. Nadeshiko merely placed her hand on Fujitaka's shoulder.

"But it is not to the Li Prince anymore, Sakura-dearie. It is to... that man," Nadeshiko said as she pointed her hand towards the door. Sakura turned towards the direction her mother pointed and her eyes widened.

There standing at the doorway was a man with neat silver hair. His eyes were the same silver in colour and it was filled with no emotions. He was wearing the same suit as Touya but it was a beautiful silver colour with black buttons with the Sakura petal carved on it and black cape. A sword hung on his hips as he walked towards the dining table, his eyes fixed on Fujitaka. He does not seemed to notice Sakura. He bowed towards Fujitaka and look back up. That was when Sakura stood up.

"Yuki?!" Sakura shrieked as her mind finally processed who was standing in front of the dining room. Syaoran looked at her, shocked. She knew this man who was once affiliated with the princess? Syaoran could not help but feel very very suspicious. The man, Yukito Tsukishiro, slowly looked at her and instantly his eyes widened.

"Sakura!" he shouted as he walked briskly towards Sakura. Sakura immediately launched herself towards him and hugged him tightly. Now , it was her turn to have tears streaming down her cheeks as she tightly embraced the man she left 3 years ago. Yukito was delighted to see the girl he loved so much right in front of him and he totally forgot who was in the room.

"You two, please sit down. We have many things to talk about. Especially your engagement," Nadeshiko stated. Sakura looked at her mother with wide eyes before she turned back towards Yukito.

"I am engaged to Yukito? But I thought you disapproved of him. He was a commoner!" Sakura said. Nadeshiko laughed lightly.

"Ah yes but that was in the past. Now he is a noble knight and who has proved that he was worthy enough to take your hand in marriage," Nadeshiko said as she smiled warmly towards them. Yukito and Sakura then sat beside each other and the interrogation started.

oOo

"Ah I see... So you ran away on a Kinomoto ship and went to Korea. Then you came back to japan and got attacked by Li assassins. Is that why you are working for the Lis now? As a maid?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura nodded. Syaoran gave her a disbelieving stare which was replied with a glare from Sakura. Sakura had smartly modified the story so that it fit the princess's view. Isn't that great? But it seemed to work against the two Kinomoto royalty. They seemed to buy the story.

"Well, Sakura. Would you agree to the engagement now? You truly detested the Li Prince till you ran away when you found out about the engagement," Nadeshiko asked her. Sakura thought about it. She had always loved Yukito ever since they first met. He was a nice and polite man. Sakura then smiled largely towards her parents.

"Yes I agree to it," Sakura said. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko burst into large smiles as they heard her reply. Syaoran. Syaoran felt like killing himself. Somehow when Sakura said that, even though she was lying, it felt as if a knife was thrust into his heart. Touya did not talk much throughout the entire dinner. It was as if he was thinking about something.

"Why don't you two sing us a song? A duet," Nadeshiko said, a smile gracing her lips. Fujitaka had a disapproving look on his face. Sakura looked at him with fearful eyes.

"But Otou-san made me promise, to never sing again," Sakura said. Instantly, 4 pairs of eyes fixed themselves upon his face. Fujitaka merely gave her a smile.

"It is alright, you can sing in front of us," he said. Sakura nodded. Sakura and Yukito stood up and stood in front of the dining room. Yukito smiled at Sakura and took her hand. He then started singing.

-Lyrics which are **bold **and _italic _is Yukito singing-

-Lyrics which are **bold**,_italic _and underlined is Sakura singing-

-Lyrics which are **bold **is both singing-

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

"_Yuki! Yuki!" a 6 year old Sakura ran towards him. Yukito walked towards her after Hikaru let go of him. A small smile stretched his lips as Sakura hugged him. _

"_What is it, Pwincess Sakura?" Yukito asked as Sakura broke the embrace. She was pouting towards him_

"_Don't call me that! Call me Sakura!" Sakura said as she giggled. ****_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"_She left me..." Yukito whispered as he stared at the sailing ship. He was too late. He arrived at the docks too slowly! He grasped the ring box in his hand. Tears started to flow down from his silver eyes._

"_Sakura..SAKURA!"****_

You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Sakura smiled at Yukito as she sang her verse. She was with the love of her life right now. She had always loved him even when she first met him at the orphanage. At first, Yukito was a bit hesitant to be with her as she was, after all, a princess. But soon enough he got used to having her around and having her with him was one of the reasons why he grew up to be such a fine man. Yukito interlaced his fingers with hers as they sang the chorus together._****_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. Why was this song filled with emotions like every other song she had sung. Does this mean that she meant what she was singing all these while? Does this mean she was the princess? Somehow, at that thought, it didn't anger Syaoran as it was supposed to. In fact... he felt relieved. He was relieved if Sakura was the princess. Does that mean she was his fiance before Yukito came along? Sakura was supposed to be his first. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. He do not know why he wanted her, but Syaoran wants to rip Sakura away from Yukito's hands. She was his fiance first, if she was the princess. Even if she wasn't, she was his singer, his maid and his arguing friend. She was his!

Eriol, on the other hand, was feeling the same amount of jealousy Syaoran felt. He had always regarded Sakura as a work friend. I mean, he had always seen her argue with Syaoran as if it was nothing. He really looked up at her. She was a very brave and beautiful girl. It was the first time Eriol had seen such a girl and thus, he had fallen for her in a snap. But now, he has Yukito to compete. Eriol knew that he, a servant, could never be as worthy as a knight but he could always try.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away__**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone _away_

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

Sakura and Yukito then bowed after they finished the song. The audience clapped in appreciation. Sakura and Yukito walked back to their seats. Fujitaka smiled at them and said that their voices really complimented each other. Sakura noticed that Syaoran was gripping his fork very tightly as he continued to finish his food. She was worried.

oOo

The walk back to the rooms was a bit awkward. Yukito had asked Syaoran to go to the study because he had something to say to Syaoran, leaving Sakura and Eriol to walk to their rooms alone. Sakura gave a loud sigh, attracting the attention of Eriol.

"I-Is anything t-the mat-matter?" Eriol asked. Sakura looked at him and shook her head gently.

"I can't help but feel worried. What does Yukito want from Syaoran?" Sakura said, her voice filled with worry.

oOo

Touya smiled as a woman came into his room. Her hair was waist length and it was a beautiful orangey brown and her eyes a deep brown. She walked towards him and bowed. Passing him a large file of papers, she gave him an assuring look.

"We did found a Chae Sakura Kinoto in Korea's National Citizen Directory. It took us quite a long time as it was among the many people who left Korea in the past three years and there was no luck. We found the name at a file labeled Korea Permanent Residents," the woman said. Touya propped an elbow on the table beside him and supported his head on that arm.

"And...?" Touya asked, his eyes trying to scan the woman's eyes for lies.

"Chae Sakura Kinoto is a 60 year old woman who died three years ago. It is believed that she had a visitor when she died. She was confirmed to die of cardiac arrest and that the visitor was the one who tried to save her. The visitor was not charged for anything because the doctors proved no foul play," the woman explained. Touya's eyes narrowed. So the Sakura who is in this house was not Chae Sakura Kinoto. It made sense now. The girl who he brought to this castle knew everything about Sakura, from the promise she made with her father to Yukito. Touya then decided to confirm it.

"Who is it...?" Touya asked. Upon getting a confused look from the woman, he asked again, "What is the name of the visitor Chae Sakura Kinoto had?". The woman looked down and sighed.

"Sakura Kinomoto, who is believed to have come back to Japan three years ago."

oOo

"I want you to stay away from Sakura," Yukito said. That sentence pissed Syaoran off. Why would he stay away from Sakura? She was his first! So why must he give it to the one who got her second? In anger, he stood up and approached Yukito. Yukito glared at Syaoran as the other grabbed him by the collar. Syaoran was glaring full blast at Yukito as he shoved him up the wall.

"Why the hell should I follow your orders?! Why the hell should I distance myself from my own girlfriend?! I don't freaking care if she is your fiance," Syaoran growled as Yukito merely grinned. His innocent silver eyes were laced with malice and smug. His grinned was not the sweet smile he flashed towards Sakura, but his grin was filled with something totally evil.

"Because, I know who you are, Mr _Syaoran_. You wouldn't want me to tell everyone who you really are, now would you, Mr Li Syaoran, Crown Prince of the Li Kingdom?" Yukito asked as his silver eyes pierced daringly into Syaoran's wide brown eyes.

**oOo**

**End of Chapter 5**

**oOo**

**Chapter 5 is now here! Omg omg omg omg!!! Yukito is an evil person! And he knows who Syaoran is! What about Touya? Will he find out who Sakura really is? Btw, the votes are still up. Vote as much as u want but do not spam ! So please read and review. Take note that...**

**in your review please include....**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.1)----- For Syaoran/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.2)------ For Eriol/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.3)------ For Yukito/Sakura**

**o (Darky, I vote for no.4)------ For my own decision x3**

**Chapter 6 will be out within this week or the next so hurry up! Do not be disappointed once I announced the pairing! X3 Till then, continue supporting my work. Thank you~!**

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


End file.
